Protector
by Am I Missing
Summary: Ginny is stuck in an abusive relationship but one time her boyfriend beats her too hard and she ends up in the hospital. The Ministry puts her in the Wizard Protection Service and gives her a protector- none other than Draco Malfloy. R/R!!!!
1. Chapter I

**A/N:** Hey all! I've been toying with this story for a while. Its been biting my brain and I needed to write it so bad!

**Title: **_Protected_

**Summary: **Ginny is abused by her boyfriend. One time he knocks her around a bit too much. She ends up in the hospital. The Ministry puts her into the Wizard Protection Services. The person they send to protect her is her family's archenemy- Draco Malfoy. Will love bloom for this unlikely pair? 

         "You will not talk to the Longbottom git again! _Do you understand me?_" Cooper hissed, raising his fist to her face. Tears streaked Ginny's smooth ivory cheeks. "_Do you?_" He jeered putting his face close to hers. She could smell the reek of alcohol on his breath.. Ginny bit her lip so hard that blood raised to the surface. The sharp metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She nodded. "Say it. _Say it!_" Ginny turned her head away. "You _bitch!_" Cooper slapped her. She let out a small scream. "Shut up!" He yelled. Ginny let out a soft sob.

         "I don't know why I keep you around, you bitch. You're ugly and a prude. Not to mention fat as a cow." Tears stung Ginny's eyes as Cooper went on in his list of things wrong with her. This went on for about five more minutes until he lost interest in making her feel like something he scraped off the bottom of his shoe. He stormed into the bathroom but not before he punched her hard in the nose so that blood began to flow, once he got to the bathroom she could hear him vomiting.

         She stood over the sink. Ginny was freely sobbing now. Her tears mixed with her blood and fell like rain into the basin. She could still hear Cooper getting sick in the bathroom. She then heard the toilet flush and saw him shuffle to their bedroom. Fear coursed through her tiny body like an electric current. 

         She stayed in the kitchen rooted in fear that he would feel the need to beat her again. Ginny opted to sleep on the couch on the couch that night. She'd done that a lot lately. She laid on the couch and recalled every beating he gave her. She felt every raw blast as if thy had hit her that second.

         The first time he beat her had been almost six months prior to that day. She'd gone out with her friend Kara Flinch-Fletchy and ended up having drinks with her and Kara's cousin, Justin. Cooper had been furious, even when Ginny told him over and over that Justin was gay. Cooper then slapped her and pulled out his wand and gave her a good whack-around. Ginny had felt scared to death but the next morning Cooper gave her a big hug and told her he would never, ever do that again. He had 'realized' he had no reason to be so jealous. He had 'trust' in Ginny.

         Soon he began to hurt her more frequently. Before this he had been respectful of her 'abstinence until marriage' rule but now he used beatings for leverage for sex. 

         Ginny wasn't an idiot though. She knew the smartest thing would've been to break it off with Cooper the millisecond he raised his hand to her but the whole Weasley clan plus Hermione and Harry loved Cooper. Ginny could even swear her mother loved Cooper more than she loved Ginny. 

         Harry, Ron and Hermione even set Ginny up with Cooper. They had met him at a World Wide Young Quidditch Players Association meet back in her 6th year. Thy thought he was the nicest guy and immediately set them up together. She knew they would deny any wrongdoing of Cooper, as would anyone else in the Weasley family. 

         She closed her eyes tightly and tried to wish herself away from this situation. But whenever she closed her eyes she's see Cooper. It made her sick. Not that Cooper wasn't attractive. In fact he was extremely handsome. He had black hair, olive skin and chiseled features. His eyes were deep midnight blue that in the beginning had reflect love and passion to Ginny but now just hatred and disrespect. He was most definitely leading man material but in the movie of Ginny's life he quickly became the villain. 

         Ginny was not sure how she fell asleep last night. Even if it was a restless and uneasy sleep. Whenever she'd drift off she's feel the intense pain of each beating and shoot awake. If that wasn't enough she finally awoke to see Cooper's snarling face above her.

         "Where the hell is my breakfast, you useless bitch?" He snarled.  Ginny cringed his breath was rancid- a mix of alcohol and vomit. "What are you waiting for? Go make my breakfast!" 

         "Okay." She muttered. She was all out of sorts. She wasn't paying attention as she cooked at all. She burnt the toast slightly and the bacon was charred and Cooper was livid. 

         "You stupid, stupid, bitch! Look what you did? Am I supposed to _eat_ this crap?" He sputtered. Ginny sniffled. "I've _had_ it! You are so damn stupid!" Cooper grabbed the first thing in sight- Ginny's thick-bottomed frying pan (which had been a gift from Percy) and raised it in the air. The last thing Ginny remember was the loud **CRACK** as it bashed against her fragile skull. 

         It must had been hours later when Ginny awoke to forceful pain surging in and out of her body. She needed to get to a hospital. She tried to crawl to the phone but the pain was unbearable. Every movement felt like a thousand knives plunging into her flesh. She feebly withdrew her wand from her pocket and croaked, "Accio, telephone." A small cordless telephone zoomed into her blood-caked hand. She weakly dialed 9-1-1 (**A/N:** Do they have that in England? I don't know…) and an operator answered. 

         "Hello, Emergency help line pleas state you r emergency." The operator said.

         "Help…" Ginny muttered.

         "What is your emergency?"

         "My- my boyfriend… beat… me." She choked.

         "With what?" The operator asked. 

         "F-f-frying pan." She stammered. 

         "State where you are. We'll send an ambulance and a police car." 

         "42 West Avenue, Upper London Flat 3C." She tacked off. The next hour was a blur. She barely remembered the police and paramedics showing up and only remembered waking up it a white hospital room a few hours later. "W-what? Where am I?" She asked. 

         "Good! Your awake!" A small man with white hair and wearing green robes said. 

         "W-who?" Was all Ginny could get out.

         "I am Herald Berge and I am the head of the Wizard Protections Services. I am here to help you. You see your boyfriend, Cooper Govern, is a deatheater." He said. Ginny sucked in her breath sharply.

         "What? How do you know?" She asked.

         "Sources." He said simply. "The WPS would like you to join our program. You see we have reason to believe Mr. Govern will come after you again. If you join you will surely be protected. We would give you a new identity and life. We would also give you a protector. But you would have to end all contact with those you love. Are you still interested?" He asked.

         "Yes. I can't stand being beaten. I'll do anything, _anything_ so he won't beat me anymore." Ginny said tiredly.

         Two days later Ginny was taken to the WPS head quarters. She met with Herald and they chose her new identity, 23-year-old Elise O'Neill. After that was finished they made some small alterations to her appearance. They turned her eyes blue and gave her straight chestnut hair. They also told her she would be moving to New York and living with her protector and two other muggles, Parker Martin and Charlotte Beck. She was also gravely warned that if she ever admitted to her past and who she really was she would be in grave danger.

         "But, Drakey! Why do you have to go?" A tall, curvaceous blond whined, she was spread across his bed leisurely watching Draco pack.

         "I have to go it is my job." Draco said reasonably. 

         "Work, work, work. It's all you ever talk about. Really, I mean, you'd think you were the Minister of Magic or something."  She said offhandedly.

         "Well I have nothing else to talk about so I'm quite sorry if I bore you, Sarah-" He said.

         "Tara." She corrected sulkily. 

         "Right then. I must be going!" He said, slamming his suitcase shut and leaving Tara all alone.

         "Hello, Evelyn."  Draco said as he entered the WPS had quarters. 

         "Hello Draco." The elderly woman responded.

         "Herald told me to come by. He said I have a new assignment." Draco said, going over to the coffee counter to get something  to drink.

         "You do. A girl's boyfriend knocked her around, he is also a deatheater." She said, reading from a file.

         "Doesn't Herald think I'm a bit overqualified for jobs like this?" He asked.

         "You don't have seniority yet, Draco, just hold out a little longer." Evelyn said comfortingly. Draco nodded.

         "What was the girl's name?" He asked, mixing his coffee.

         "Umm… Virginia- Virginia Weasley." Evelyn said, Draco spat his coffee back into his mug. 

         "_Weasley????_" He yelped.

**A/N: **All right…. Please review for it if you want more!


	2. Chapter II

**A/N**:  I'm really thrilled 'Protector' did so well. Yea!  Happy happy… A lot of people thought I was holding you hostage for reviews. I just meant if you want me to keep this going (meaning you like it) let me know and I'll keep it up. Otherwise I probably would've deleted it if no one liked it. 

**Title**:_Protected_

**Disclaimer**:  If you think I own this you are severely mistaken. I also didn't write The Shining, Gone With The Wind, or The Parallel Universe of Liars but I do recommend them. Just PLEASE don't take all my money…

**Summary**:Ginny is abused by her boyfriend. One time he knocks her around a bit too much. She ends up in the hospital. The Ministry puts her into the Wizard Protection Services. The person they send to protect her is her family's archenemy- Draco Malfloy. Will love bloom for this unlikely pair? 

          Draco raced up to Herald's office in record time. He knocked on the door anxiously. "Come in!" Said Herald. He swung the door open and walked in. A woman with long brown hair was sitting across from his boss. Her legs were crossed, and what beautiful legs they were. Thin and sculpted and they ended in black converse sneakers. She was wearing, what appeared to be a black shirt and a pleated jean skirt. "Come right in, boy, get acquainted with your new assignment." He said brightly, taking a sip from his teacup in front of him. 'Hmm,' Thought Draco, 'This can't be Ginny Weasley. I mean, she never was a good dresser. She always wore those disgusting Weasley sweaters and hand-me-down robes. Evelyn must've been wrong. _Must've_.' 

The girl in the chair turned around to face him. At first her face was inviting then, confused, and finally a bit angry, all the while Draco drinking in her beauty. Her hair was cut into bangs that fell a little past her eyebrows. "Herald, please, _please_ tell me that this isn't. _Malfloy_." She stressed Malfloy a bit too much for Draco's liking. 

"Ah," Said Herald, "You know each other. Right then, Draco, you must, then, know Virginia." 

"I thought I did," He said, "But this woman looks nothing like her. Nothing." Draco choked. Seeing her facing him was seeing a veela. Her skin looked soft and smooth and it was ivory colored. When he had left Hogwarts Virginia Weasley was still awkward and flat chested. Now it  was obvious she had grown up. Her chest was pleasant and not at all fake like the girls he usually gave his time too. Her face had high cheekbones and large blue eyes. Her lips were plump and shiny, a result of gloss he figured. 

Ginny couldn't believe this person was Draco Malfloy, the boy who made her life as close to a living hell as he could. His body was brawn and you could just barely see his muscles under his muggle button down shirt. He was wearing khakis and his hair was a few shades darker than she remembered. Also his face lost most of its ferret-features but she could still conclude it would make the Malfloy smirk without fail. She noticed that he, too, was surveying her in disbelief. Could she blame him? Not so much. She hadn't even hit her growth spurt until he was out of Hogwarts. She was just gangly little Ginny Weasley until her 7th year. 

"So, Draco, your name will be Isaac Redmond this mission and she will be Elise O'Neill. You will be living in New York with two muggles." Herald said. Draco scribbled this out on a pad of paper, which he then placed in his back pocket. "So if you have no questions you can leave."  Draco stood to leave but Ginny didn't. 

"What about my family?" She asked. "Will I be able to talk to them… please. Just once." She begged.  Herald looked pained.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. " He apologized. Tears stung her eyes. Draco had seen it every time he took a new job. Those few minutes of regret after every thing was set up. He groaned inwardly. 

"Come now, Ginny, you'll be fine." He said in a gruff tone. She looked at him in surprise. 

"You are probably loving this. Me miserable." She said, wiping her eyes with a hanky Herald pass to her. 

"I'm not that cruel." He said.

"Yes, I'm sure your just _charming_." She said sarcastically.

"Well, actually…" He trailed off with a gleam of malice in his eyes. Ginny glared at him and stomped off into the hall. Herald shook his head at the young man. He was twenty-six, surely he'd be old enough to know how to treat a woman. 'But, unfortunately, he doesn't.' Thought Herald, shaking his head then sitting down to finish up some paperwork. 

A/N: Not to confuse anyone but this is when they change from Ginny and Draco to Elise and Isaac. If you get confused just because you decided to skip this message just because you figured I'd have nothing important to say well then… you suck. Just kidding…

Elise stuffed her bag into an overhead compartment and had to fight to snap it closed. "I don't understand why we can't just appa-" She began, Isaac covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Shhh, Elise." Isaac hissed. "You'll blow our cover, you prat." Elise glared at him. 

"I am _not_ a prat." She said sulkily. 

"Right…" Isaac said. Elise didn't bother retorting because he had opened up a glossy-cover book and began reading it. She tilted her head to read the title. 'The Shining by Stephen King.' 

"What's shining?" She asked him. He glanced up, annoyed. 

"What?" He asked.

"What shines? In your book." She repeated. 

"Oh… well the little boy has a psychic power called _The Shining_." He said, opening the book to the page he left and read again.

"Oh…" She said, unzippering her own rucksack to see what book she had brought to read. 'Gone With The Wind,' She read off the very well-worn books cover. Her favorite book. She had probably read it a million times. She stole a glance at Isaac and her face took flame. Maybe she'd save it for later. She reached in again and pulled out a much thinner hardcover book called 'The Parallel Universe of Liars,' it had seemed as if in no time a crackly voice came over the plane's loudspeaker making them aware of the fact that they would be landing shortly. 

Elise sighed. She hated being ripped from books she really liked. She stuffed it into her rucksack and zippered it closed. Beside her Isaac did the same thing. The plane landed swiftly on the ground and in no time Isaac and she were hailing down a taxi to get to Parker and Charlotte's home, their new place of residence. Isaac handed the cab driver a slip of paper that he had written the address on and the cabdriver, a man with a black ski cap and mess of blond hair under that, nodded and set off. 

Elise looked out the window. She had never been to New York, or even America for that matter. It was similar to London but had an air of difference. Other than the fact that there were American Flags adorning a lot of the buildings it was also much sunnier than in dreary old London (**A/N**: I've never been to London…). After about half an hour in the smelly cab they arrived at the apartment building they would reside in for however long until Cooper was found. 

"Its so tall," Elise breathed. 

"Aye, but it's a shrimp compared to most of the buildings around here." Isaac said. 

"That'll be $26.00," The cabdriver said, as he helped Elise and Isaac get their things out of the trunk. Isaac pulled out his wallet and handed the driver two paper bills. The driver reached back into his pocket and presented Isaac with four creased and soft bills then climbed into the cab and sped off. 

"Why did he give you more back?" Elise asked. Isaac gave her a weird look. 

"He didn't." He answered. Then he realized- she'd been using nothing but galleons and other wizard currency. He pulled out his wallet and showed her the bills. He pulled out one of his bills from the cabdriver and one of his own ten dollar bills and showed her how the ten was more because it had a higher number. She seemed to understand but was anxious to meet their new roommates. As soon as Isaac stopped talking she started up the stoop and clicked the button with apartment 23M on it. 

"Huh?" A voice crackled at her. 

"Umm, Hello there, I'm G- Elise O'Niell and I am here with Isaac Redmond and we are supposed to be living here with Parker and Charlotte." Elise said nervously. Isaac slapped his forehead at her dangerous mistake. 

"Oh!" A feminine voice exclaimed, "Lemme talk, Park! Hey this is Charlotte I'm gunna buzz you in." Elise was then able to open the door. "We'll be down in a sec to help you get all your crap up here." Charlotte said. Elise and Isaac lugged their bags into the lobby and waited patiently, examining their surroundings. It was a big room. An elevator was on one wall and a stair case was infront of them. It was painted brick red and had a denim couch and a fish tank and other trendy types of furniture. Soon after Elise had concluded she'd enjoy living there a tall man and a woman who was a bit shorter than him barreled off the elevator. 

"Ohmygod!" Charlotte exclaimed, running to Elise and giving her a hug. Elise was taken back at such an act without really speaking to each other but before she could even blush Charlotte moved on to giving Isaac a big hug, also. "Its _so_ great to finally meet you!" She exclaimed again. Elise looked at Charlotte. She had short pixie-ish blond hair with bolts of wild red zooming through it and was wearing a tee-shirt that said 'New Found Glory,' Across the front and tight blue jeans. She reminded Elise of a fairy. She was tall and thin. Elise shifted her gaze to Parker. He was tall with broad shoulders. His hair was lightly mussed and he was wear emo-kid glasses. He was wearing a shirt that said 'Weezer,' across the front and baggy jeans. He was cute but he lingered behind Charlotte. 

"Hey." He said shyly.

          "Don't mind him he's shy as hell." Charlotte whispered to Elise. "So how about we get you guys moved!" She said cheerily.

          "Aye," Agreed Isaac, "These bags are quite heavy." Charlotte snorted. "Whats so funny?" He asked.  

          "T-That voice!" She laughed.

          "Well I can't help it if that's the way I speak." He said, narrowing his eyes. 

          "Don't worry about it, Austin. Its cute." She laughed.

          "_Austin_?" He asked.

          "You know, Powers? He was British and had that cute little accent." Explained Charlotte. Isaac shrugged with a grimace and pulled his stuff onto the elevator. "But hardly that cute little butt." She whispered to Elise. Elise looked at her in shock. "Don't worry, I understand you saw him first, I won't make a move but I'd worry about Parker. He was giving him the once over." Laughed Charlotte.

          "Why would I want to make a move!" Elise exclaimed, "He's obnoxious!" 

          "Oh… well he is cute though…" Charlotte said thoughtfully. 

**A/N**: Ok… I hope you enjoyed that. Please review, I'd appreciate but I won't hold you hostage for them… 

**Silvia**: I hope not!

**Redmeadow**: I'm glad you want more!

**LadyRex**: Thank you!

**Ginny-Chan**: Thank you!!

**Wolviesrogue**: I hope you are still intrigued!

**Raine**: I know… I had this whole thing with Ginny going into denial about the whole situation and then my computer crashed. I wanted to get the story out so I just completely for got that part.

**Cassandra Sisenta or Krey-Zey**: I'm sure you're not bad at all!

**SAngel**: Cherry…

**Cherries**: My own source of reviews! I'm flattered ::blush:: LoL!

**KellyAnne**: Here you go!

**Fernanda**: Thank you!

**Activegirl00**: As I told Raine my computer when psycho on me and deleted that part…

**Angie**: Here is more!

**KewlKiwi**: I updated!

**Everlasting**: Don't worry the blond was just a one time character, always will be.

**Dimples**: More!

**Crystal Rose Heart**: My track record pretty much sucks, also.


End file.
